Una Semana en la playa
by Ana Vicky Weasley
Summary: Ginny y unas amigas quieren pasar una semana en la playa una semana que nunca olvidarian claro estar en un lugar así despierta otros intereses....


Una Semana en la playa  
  
Había terminado el sexto curso. Harry seguía deprimido por la muerte de Sirius ya era bastante de Voldemort le había matado dos veces a un padre es que no era lo suficiente valiente como para enfrentarse a él un chiquillo  
inmaduro de 16 años, estaban  
  
en el tren de regreso a Hogwarts este año había conocido a Mark Evans un niño de 11 años había descubrido que el padre de Mark Evans era primo hermano de Lily Evans su madre al fin podría algo a lo que se podría llamar verano Ron estaba hablando con Hermione (Dios que estúpida)  
  
¿Qué haremos este verano? - Le preguntó Ron a Hermione y a Harry no lo sé ¿por qué no vamos a la playa? - preguntó Hermione dando una opción  
  
Sí, conozco una isla sale en las portadas de la revista "Glamour" se llama "Tortola" será divertido obviamente tendrán que venir Ginny y sus amigas - dijo Ron - ¿Qué dices Harry? Sí lo que sea, ¿ya le dijiste a Ginny?- Le preguntó Harry a Ron Sí - dijo Ron Harry, mírate estas deprimido solo porque se murió  
  
Sirius, digo a él no le gustaría que estuvieras así solo porque no estas con él. - dijo Hermione Cuando asesinen a tus padres y luego a tu padrino hablemos  
  
Harry se levanto del asiento y salió del compartimiento caminaba sin rumbo no sabia hacia donde se dirigía ¿Se iba a pasar todo el viaje de pié? O se tendría que ir a sentar con su primo Mark y escuchar los halagos de sus estúpidos amigos creyentes en él  
  
¿Harry? ¿qué haces aquí? Nada quería estar solo un tiempo Ven siéntate aquí - Harry se sentó - chicas les presento a Harry, Harry ella es Elizabeth Arden - Ginny le señalo a una chica de cabello negro casi azul con ojos grises alta, blanca. Hola Hola Ella es Anna Corner- esta vez era una chica de cabello negro y ojos café oscuro Hola Hola Y ella es Courtney Hallook - esta vez le señalo a una chica de cabello negro casi azul liso hasta la cintura, de ojos color grisáceo Hola Hola Como sea no puedo creer que mi estúpido hermano te haya hecho esa clase de estupidez - dijo Anna rompiendo el silencio que hubo después de presentarse  
  
Bueno eso es el pasado Anni - dijo Ginny en un suspiro Sí, pero no lo puedo creer - dijo Anna histérica Estas muy callada Liz ¿qué té pasa? Nada estoy pensando en algo que paso en el verano Vamos cuentanos - dijo Anna con interes (como siempre) Bueno estaba yo con.  
  
*******************Flash Back********************** Era un cuarto frío muy frío estaban dos personas hablando  
  
¡Ay! Liz no sé si pueda soportarlo él siempre esta con ella nunca voy a tener la oportunidad mira Court eres tan bonita como ella es más eres mejor tienes mejor personalidad eres mucho más sexy Court esa tipa esta cuadrada no tiene forma además su nombre es .  
  
**********************Fin del Flash Back ************  
  
¿Su nombre es.? - pregunto Anna a ti no te importa bochinchosa - dijo Courtney molesta ay ya pues amargada cállate Corner no es de tu incumbencia quién me gusta o me atrae - dijo Courtney bien seria Cómo sea ¿cuándo nos iremos? - Pregunto Elizabeth La próxima semana - contesto Harry  
  
Se escucho a lo lejos una voz de una mujer que decía  
  
Mark ahora donde se metió tu primo - la mujer se acercó hacia los 5 chicos - Harry te estaba buscando- dijo la mujer muy angustiada Estaba aquí hablando con unas amigas - dijo Harry - Tía mis amigos y yo queríamos pasar las vacaciones en una isla es solo una semana por favor - dijo Harry cruzando los dedos Esta bien ¿cuando se van?- pregunto la mujer La próxima semana - respondió Harry ¿¡La próxima semana!? Y ¿cuándo vas a pasar tiempo con tu primo Mark ah? Es solo una semana tía Clarisse - dijo Harry - puedo pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con él Esta bien Harry solo faltan 3 días Ok? Aprovecha para que Mark no se sienta mal Ok? Ok - respondió Bueno chicas me tengo que ir hasta luego - dijo Harry despidindose  
  
****** 1 día después****** Ron dile bonita de madera de Pino sacó una botella con un líquido azul y se la tomó bueno Hermione vas tú - dijo Ginny Hermione tomo un papel Courtney vio la escritura que decía Ron - ¿y bien? - dijo Ginny me toco con el monstruo de las nieves ¡¡QUE LOSER!! gritaron todos por ser tan loser tienes que devoverlo y yo escojo primero -dijo Courtney, veía todos los nombres hasta que fue perdiendo el efecto no pudo ver donde decia Ron - ay no que mierda! no veo nada - agarro un papelito y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no sonreír - me toco con tu hermanito - dijo Courtney haciendo su cara de asco si no te gusta podemos cambiar - tú no dile tú no tú no tú -una pequeña discución en voz bajaen comedor de la casa Weasley ¿qué ocurre chicos que no me quieren decir? A si mamá Ginny tiene algo que decirte mis amigas rry, Ron y Hermione habíamos planeado ir a pasar una semana en la playa sí, chicos pero solos en la playa no me parece sé queya son grandes pero.- la señora Weasley antes de ser interrumpida por los pucheros que hacían sus hijos oh! esta bien pero tengan cuidado Te amamos mamá  
  
******************** 3 días despúes*****************  
  
muévete Ronaldito nos tenemos que ir ya voy - dijo Ron siguiendo a su hermana por las escaleras de la madriguera  
  
***********************En el avión********************  
  
Chica Hallook mira a tu queridísimo Ron.aldo dijo Elizabeth al ver pasar a Ron a su lado ¿Ronaldo? que asco de nombre - dijo Ron como sea - dijo Courtney roja de la pena Ginny ¿estas segura de que Harry te aceptara? - pregunto Anna 3 asientos más atrás Sí, gracias a Courtney soy una Mami - dijo Ginny enseñándole su cintura Hermione quieres callarte eso no me interesa - dijo Ron al borde de suicidarse Esta bien, mira estamos llegando ¿Cómo sabes? - pregunto Ron porque tengo ganas de vomitar - al decir esto  
  
- Welcome to Tortola. Bienvenidos a Tortola - dijo la voz de una camarera  
  
Los 7 se bajaron del avión y bajaron al aeropuerto de Tortola agarraron sus maletas de una cosa giratoria (¿Cómo es que se llama?)  
  
Bienvenidos a Tortola vengan los llevaremos a su cabaña - dijo un Hombre bajo gordo con una camisa Hawaiana - llamenme Carlos Está bien Carlos - dijo Liz sin dejar de reírse se subieron a lo que parecía un carrito de Golf Oye ¿cómo vas a hacer para que pastelito quede contigo -dijo Elizabeth (tan bien conocida como Liz) Una poción mi queridisima Liz - dijo Courtney me permite ver a tra vez de los papeles Llegamos - dijo Carlos -hay una habitación con 2 camas es la habitación A la que tiene el balcón es la más grande tiene aire acondicionado y una bañera con capacidad para 3 personas, la habitación B es igual que la A solo que más pequeña y la habitación C es igual a la A pero con 3 camas - disfruten su estadía en la cabaña Las Palmas Ok, ok ahora vamos a ver con quienes compartiremos cuarto - dijo Anna muy emocionada Si pero, hay que sed voy a buscar agua - dijo Courtney se dirigió a la cocina muy dijo Hermione si es para que tu y el cara de asterisco hagan Dios sabe que mejor no - dijo Courtney bueno me toca - dijo Ginny agarró un papel sus pálidas manos temblaban abrio el papel que decía "Harry" - lo siento Anna no podré estar contigo me toco con Harry dijo tristemente pero en el fondo estallaba de la alegría osea que me toca con la niña afro -dijo Elizabeth Oh no de ninguna manera ella no - dijo Anna Lo siento, chicas - dijo Courtney  
  
Todos subieron los equipajes y se prepararon para comer en una discoteca  
  
Weasley voy a usar el baño - dijo Courtney ni que me importara - dijo El de mal humor  
  
Courtney esperó que se llenara la bañera de agua se fue quitando la ropa y se metió en la bañera el agua estaba caliente se quedó allí empezó a cantar una cancion  
  
Rompe todos mis esquemas cambia el rumbo de mi vida dueña de mi economia pero vaya simpatia te regalo el universo y hasta un millon de versos yo por ti querida mía aguanto hasta la tonteria y no te cambio por ninguna eres todo lo que quiero ni siquiera por la luna eres el mundo entero tu sonrisa bate oro y tu pelo ni se diga pero lo que más me gusta es tu bella geografía tus ideas me convencen saben lo que hacer pero lo que más me gusta es tu forma de querer y.. - dijo esto antes de ser interrumpida por Ron  
  
Oye plis quieres dejar de cantar - dijo Ron - intento pensar disculpa señor pensador pero estaba cantando primero de que empezaras a pensar - dijo Courtney terminando la discusión - ahora pásame la toalla - dijo ella pícaramente Ron cogió una toalla y se la dio - gracias - Hasta que al fin saliste - dijo Ron sí alfin idiota dijo murmurando perdon dijiste algo - dijo Ron empezando a irritarse no nada - dijo Courtney molesta también  
  
**************************2 horas después********************************  
  
Ron molesta mucho, estaba cantando no te cambio por ninguna ¿qué es lo que le pasa que se ubique? Si Court, ¿que tal si cantamos algo? ¿aquí`? mira solo me sé el coro de Lo siento:  
  
Ay Ay Ay daría todo porque estuvieras aquí Oh oh lo siento  
  
Ay Ay Ay hoy me equivoque me precipité pero por favor oh oh oh lo siento (para las que tienen Kazaa la autora es belinda) @_@ jejejeje 


End file.
